Ms Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze
by msanime1117
Summary: The lost heiress of three different clans has appeared in wave. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

"Kushina!" Yelled the young thirteen year old girl. She had raven hair and eys to match and her hair was to her waist. The young girl was happy when she heard the young woman and the forth were having a child. She rushed passed people as they yelled at her for her actions. The girl kept her smile up and she panted and push open the doors to scare the old lady at the desk. She smiled big as she fist pumped in the air. The old lady at the desk looked at her with disgust.

"What do want muck?!" The young girl scoffed at her and stuck her tounge out. Then she flicked her off making the woman gasp and growled.

"Where's Mother Kushina! Don't say she's not here because I saw Minato come in!" She scowled and ignored her. She groaned and pulled a kunai out and threw it at the lady who ducked. She then sprinted off to where she can find her mother figure. That's when she heard screaming.

"Get this fucking baby out of me!" The woman screamed as the man with blond hair and blue eyes held her hand tight while caressing her cheek.

"Kushina calm d-"

"YOU TRY AND HAVE A BABY COME OUT OF YOU AND FEEL LIKE YOUR LIFE IS BEING PULLED OUT OF YOU!" 'Muck' ran towards the sound to find the doctor and Minato comforting Kushina as she pushed. She barged into the door and hugged Minato.

"How's momma?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Does that answer enough for ya?" With one last push the baby came out and Kushina groaned in pain and she back down on the bed and breathing hard. 'Muck' almost puked seeing the baby covered in blood. She decided to ignore the crying of the baby smiled at Kushina.

"I gotta brother right?!" The doctor nodded and Muck fist bumped in the air happier than ever. She smirked at Minato who sighed and held the bridge of his nose.

"Ha! That's right I win! Now hand me fifty!" He reach in his pocket and have her fifty bucks (not really sure what money they use).

"What did I tell you two about betting?" She said weakly. She put her hand on Muck's shoulder. Muck smiled as her and poked her head.

"Tatsu. Why do you call me mommy?" She grinned.

"Because you seem like a mommy so I call you that!" She then frowned.

"What about your mother or your brother Shisui?" Her frowned began to deepen.

"Shisui is gone a lot on missions and momma doesn't like me. That's why she calls me muck. Because she sees me as Muck." Ehr eyes began to water and her lips were quivering. Minato hugged her softly. Kushina then smiled.

"How would you like it if we adopted you?" Her eyes widened but then she began to grin and looked up to her now father as he rubbed her hair. The doctor wrapped the baby in a blanket after cleaning him off and whatnot. He handed her the small bundle and she held tightly to it.

"We have the perfect family." That's when a kunai came whirling fast and struck Muck in the stomach as she screamed in pain. Minato eyes widened as he stared at her blood.

"Tatsu!"Screamed Kushina. Minato got into action by using shadow clones and two minato's came out charged for the man. The man laughed as he threw Muck across the room. The doctor ran away trying to alert everyone. Muck groaned in pain as she pulled the Kunai out. Kushina eyes widened.

"Tatsu! Run!" Tatsu began to tear up.

"But what about-"

"Listen to your 'mother' Muck!" The man said in a taunting voice. Kushina growled as she held Naruto close to her. Tatsu frowned and began to run away but pause to look at her perfect family now being corner apart. Then she ran as fast as she could without stopping.

'Mommy,Daddy,baby brother, I'm sorry!' She ran into the forest and ran as fast as minato could. She knew I'd she stopped than she would be a second behind following her mother's order's. That's when she heard a roar that made her fall on her face. She groaned again as she felt her getting dizzy by the lost of blood. She felt the huge amout of chakra but she continued to run until she fell down a end of ground.

As she fell she let out a scream as she hit rocks and dust covered her. She let out another scream in pain as she hit a huge boulder then everything went black.

* * *

"Where am I?" The young girl groan. She opened her eyes to see nothing but a bright light. She looked around for a second until she sat up and noticed the bandages on her stomach. She frowned seeing how big it was. She winced pain and held her head.

"Ow. My head hurts. Why does my head hurt?" She whispered quietly. She looked around again to notice that she didn't recognize the room.

"Oh your awake!" Muck flinched when we saw a woman with blond hair wearing a doctor's coat. One word could describe her. She was beautiful. Muck nodded and smiled back at her but frowned.

"What happened. I was in the leaf village with Kushina and Minato and their newborn!" The lady frowned.

"Kushina and the forth have died when the Kyuubi attacked killing thousands of people with them. Also the newborn died too. The poor baby's name was Naruto." Muck's eyes widened. Then the tears began to fall. The woman flinched.

"What's wrong?!"

"Kushina was going to adopt me as her daughter so I can get away from the Uchiha clan and now they're dead because of me!" The woman flinched.

"And I was going to have a little brother as well. I would've had a perfect mom. A amazing dad. A little brother that would've looked up to me. My best friends who would train together. Now I will never get to express my feelings to Kakashi!" The lady patted her back making her calm down.

"Now,now. I'm sorry to hear that but your funeral was yesterday. Your already marked dead in the Uchiha graveyard. If they know your alive. You might be marked as a missing nin." Then to Make it worse she sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry Tatsu. You can stay here for a while. I'm Tsunade of the Sannin." The girl nodded. She sadly smiled with all the strength she had. Tsunade sadly smiled as well.

"Thank you Tsunade. For everything."

* * *

It's been two years since the attack. Tatsu was now a young adult who had a curvy figure. When Tatsu wasn't there Tsunade would become a little jealous because her looks and body could rival hers. During the two years. Tsunade taught her medical jutsus and some area's around taijutsu. She also developed a killer intent that could rival Kushina. Ever since the attack Tatsu has the Mangykeyo Sharingan but the difference is that it didn't make her blind.

She hugged her sensei as tight as she could. They both began to laugh.

"Good by lady Tsunade. Thank you so much! When I come back to visit you I'll be able to have that spar and win dattabayo!" She grinned while fist pumping in the air. Tsunade chuckled.

"Well. Keep up your training and maybe you will even past the Sannin in a few years. Good luck out there." She nodded and waved good bye and ran where the wind could take her.

"I hope you can survive."

It's been four days since she left and now she is bored out of her mind.

"Why the hell is no one here! What is going on dammit! Oh yeah civil war happening. Maybe I should lay low for a while. That way I c-" that's when she felt someone group her chest.

"Hey. I'm here here. How fast do want it?"

"How fast can you run away." She then kicked him in his groin. He screamed in pain but was smirking.

"I like aggressive one's. You could make a good partner." He smirked under his mask. He had a white mask and spikey long hair and had pale skin. He was also tall and looked about her age. She chuckled and pulled out a sword that was hidden under her black kimono. The man jumped startled he mess with the wrong woman. He pulled out his sword but was still in pain as he got up. She smirked at him.

"Hmm. Look who I ran into. Zabuza Momochi of the Mist. A man like you a pevert is surprising for me." He raised an eyebrow at hr.

"What do mean a man like me?" She smirked. This reminded her of the advice she had from Tsunade. Suduce when you have nothing to loose.

"A man so strong and brave and handsome. I might say I'm very lucky to have a man like you grope me." Zabuza smirked under his mask.

"Does that mean I still have a shot?"

"Maybe. If your children down their work." She smirk seeing hsi reactions.

"What!? They are not Children! A woman that is hot and has a sense of humor I like that." She then began to laugh.

"Sorry but I belong to someone else." She lied.

"Nooooo! I found the perfect woman and she's already taken."

"Don't worry. I don't think he would care. He thinks I'm dead anyways." She said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. What's your name?" She smirked.

"Tatsu Uchiha. He paused.

"Your from the leaf? I've heard the genius that came from that clan. Right now. I think you should come with me for now. There are crazy people that live here." She scoffed

"And you consider yourself sane? Well I have no choice. I hope you can handle me Momochi."

"I bet I can!"


	2. Naruto

"Well. Is that it?" Said the beautiful woman with short black hair and black eyes who's lips were a ruby red. She wore a motherly black robe and a red apron. She smiled at the man who wore his white mask that was chasing a man who asked her out. The good times they had. Chasing bandits, sparing,watching fights was what the two loved.

Tatsu thought of Zabuza as a brother but Zabuza thought more of her as his lover. It hurts when some people mistake them as a couple which is the real reason why he sticked with her. Just to get her mind off of the bad things. They both tell each other everything. She told him about her old crush and the family she was supposed to have but ended with her being alone.

It was the middle of the night and they just robbed a man name Gato behind his back. They had enough to feed a whole town. They both chuckled as the carry a large wagon with crates of food. They did this all the time. It's been ten years already and they been partnegonna be easy." She frowned.

"I wish this town didn't have to live this way. Just come back safe because there is always a jonin with a group of genin." He nodded as he gave the wagon to a man and their children. Tatsu smiled at the little girl who was happy to see all the food for the small town. Tatsu waved at them as they gave it to the rest of the town. Then her and Zabuza disappeared in a flash.

They appeared in a hotel room and saw Haku who was cleaning up. Tatsu smiled at him.

"Hello Haku. How's your training?"

"It's alright." She nodded.

"Tatsu,Haku is coming with me to assist me by studying the opponents. Tatsu frowned.

" Don't look at me like that Tatsu. We'll be fine."

"I am worry about losing you two. Your the only family I have. Haku, I think of you as a little brother or even a son. Zabuza…i don't know what you are. Half of me is liking you as a brother the other is saying something more." Zabuza eyes widened. This is his chance!

"I'm gonna go out to eat. This is getting weird." Haku said as he ran out as quickly as possible.

"What do mean?"

"I-i don't know. It's just been twelve years since I was in Konoha and I don't know what to think if you get hurt!" She choked out as tears began to fall.

"Don't worry about it Zabuza. I know your capable of handling it but i-"

"I know what you mean. Don't worry I'll come back." He smiled sadly at her as he wiped the tears off. She smiled back.

"Thank you Zabuza." He nods and headed for the door.

"Zabuza." He flinch at the way she said her words. He blushed and was now sweating.

"You better come back soon. I have a present for you waiting." He smirked under his mask.

"Well I'll make sure I get this job done quick." 'Yes! I won her heart! Take that Hatake!'

* * *

The next day was going by very slow. She missed Zabuza. She was actually very lonely and he was the closest she would talk to. Sure they held hands when running away from stronger bandits and stand next to each other as if we are married. She knew how Zabuza felt when people ask her if she was single or if they were a couple. That just shows that he cares for her.

"Please come home soon. Damn. I need to buy Groceries. Maybe I'll talk to Tsunami for a bit. Yeah." She smiled as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the door. As she past villagers some would have shit eating grins when she walks by. Little kids would wave at her while she waves back. Women would glare at her for being beautiful but she ignore them. She sighs as she walks up to a house and finds a little but with a fishermen like hat staring into space.

"Inari!" He tensed up and ran back inside. Poor boy. Still suffering. She walks in the door and hugs Tsunami who jumped but smiled back.

"Hello Tatsu."

"Hey Tsunami. How's everything?" She frowned.

"Well my dad went to Konoha and got a team to escort him and now I'm worry he might not come back." Tastu stared in shock. Did it have to that bridge builder!

"Oh. I'm sure he will be fine." Tsunami gasped when she saw her eyes.

"You seem tired. Don't worry you can sleep here."

"I do-"

"I owe you my life for helping us. I want to repay you."

"Alright. Wake me up in an hour."

Three hours later.

"Hmm. Am I forgetting something?" Then the door bursted opened. She jumped out of chair.

"Tsunami! Inari! I'm home!" Said the old man. Tsunami ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh I was worry! Thank you all!" She said happily as she bowed at the genin. Then see notice the Jonin was unconscious. She carried him to a bedroom but she remembered about Tatsu and just laid him right next to her.

"Aw. They make the cutest couple ever."

Tatsu eyes shot open. She looked at the time and growled.

"Well at least I got some sleep. Nhuh?" She felt something holding her waist. She lifted the cover to and gasped. She covered her mouth to not scream or even cry.

A guy with silver and a mask that covered his whole face except his right eye that was closed and had a Jonin vest on. Then she noticed the necklace around his neck. It was locket. Her locker.

This man was Kakashi Hatake.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! Out of everyone it had to be him! He must have fought Zabuza. Zabuza?! SHIT! FUCK!' She quickly moved his arms and quickly ran out of the room. As she was she notice the group of Genin.

'Oh great. That's a weird group. A pink hair girl. An Uchiha? A daddy look alike. Wait what?!" She slowly made it down stairs ready to leave out the door. She open the door quietly until.

"And that's what happened! Kakashi-sensei was fighting that guy named Zabuza! But a hunter nin killed him before Kakashi killed him!" Said the excited blond who was telling the story.

'At least Haku saved him. That's good enough. N-'

"Tatsu!" Tatsu jumped hard and realized they were all looking at her. The Uchiha boy looked confused. She nervously smiled.

"H-hey Tsunami I'm just gonna go out for a b-"

"Oh no you don't! Tatsu meet these genin first. This is Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno. This one is Naruto Uzumaki.' Tatsu mouth was opened and her eyes were big.

"N-N-Nar-uto?"

"Yeah? The weirdest thing is that you and Sasuke have the same last name." Sasuke eyes widened.

"What?! That's impossible! My clan was killed!"

"What!? No! Shisui!"

"You know him?!"

"Of course I do. He's my brother."

"I've never heard of you!"

"Well allow me to introduce myself again. I am Tatsu Uchiha Uzumaki."

"WHATTTTTT!" all three of the Genin screamed.

"How are you an Uzumaki!? Does that mean I'm not alone?" Said Naruto who looked down.

"No. I was adopted by the Uzumaki clan when I was in the leaf."

"Why are you here."

"Ever since the Kyuubi attack happened I ran out of the village and fell off a cliff. Then I met a lady who healed me and trained me for two years. It was too late for me to go back because of my funeral. So I decided to come to the wave." They all nodded but Sasuke glared at her.

"You had no idea the clan was massacred." She shook her head.

"Do you have the Sharingan?" She nods.

"Teach me."

"No."

"You have to!"

"No I don't. Just because your a surviver doesn't make me your maid."

"You have to! My brother is still out there!"

"Nope. It's your problem."

"I will make the council find you and teach me! I'll avenge Uchiha!" They all jumped when they saw the coldness in her eyes.

"They can go to hell if all I care! Your clan disowned me just because I act differently and now you want me to avenge them! Ha! Your funny! Because if that mother fucking counsel takes me there I'll burn that place to the ground while I dance on the ashes! You can take the avenger's path or the common sense path!" They all stood their shock. Until the bubblegum girl stood up with her red face.

"How dare you talk to Sasuke-kun like that! He-"

"I hate fangirls. If you come close to me I will cut off your hair and make scars on your body when you sleep." She sat down shock. She smiled at Naruto which made him confused.

"Are you gonna yell at me too."

"No. Not at all. We Uzumaki's have to stick together. Don't worry, I'll see you again dattebayo! By the way don't tell Kakashi I was here. He will kill everyone in this village just looking for me. Bye!" She ran out the door as fast as she could. Naruto was now smiling and his face was filled with tears.

"Now I know where I got it from!"

* * *

"Ow Haku that hurts!"

"Hold still."

"No! I want Tatsu to do it!"

That's cause she's your fantasy girlfriend. "

"Shut up Haku!"

"So you admit it?"

"Uhhh. I um."

"So y-"

"Just go look for some herbs Haku!"

"But that will take-

" 'I. don't. Care."

"Yes sir." Then he left with his an angry face while opening the door and slamming the door shut. Zabuza groaned in pain as he moved in a different position on the bed. That's when the door slammed open to reveal an angry Tatsu.

"Hey-"

"Who was the Jonin that kicked your ass?!"

"Why would you need to know that?!"

"Because for one I said so and two I was in the same bed with him when I woke up!"

"What?! He touched you!"

"No! He didn't! It was just a coincidence that I happened to meet one of my family members and a screaming banshee and an avenger Uchiha!"

"I still don't like how you ended up in the same bed! I mean come on he-"

"Kicked your ass and Haku had to pretend kill you so you could get away is only half of the reason I'm angry!"

"Well what am I supposed to do? Kill them all?! That's not the mission!"

"I don't care what you are supposed to do. You are not to lay a finger on the bridge builder! Gato is gonna show up and kill you anyways!"

"How would you know that?! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KEEP ALL THREE OF US ALIVE?"

"I have my ways! I'M GIVING YOU INFORMATION THAT IS SAVING YOUR SORRY BEHIND FROM GETTING KILLED! I-I-I don't know what to do if you died nor Haku. I couldn't live with myself if you died because of protecting me. You know very well that were both partners but you seem as if I can't defend myself. You know I can take care of myself."

"I know I just can't help it."

"Please come back safely."

* * *

While Zabuza is busy training and Haku went to get the herbs. Tatsu decided that she might as well train too. After all she can be stronger than Zabuza if she tried. The more she thought about Kakashi the more she felt sick. She was just happy he kept the the locket.

So now she is wearing a blue Kimono. If you look closer you could see she is wearing Armor under. She also has ninja sandals but no one can see because of the Kimono. She had her hair up in a ponytail. She also has hidden fingerless gloves.

So here she was walking trying to find a place to stay when she saw that Uchiha brooding and the banshee following him like a lost puppy. That when Sakura scowled at her. Tatsu decided to ignore it though. So she gave her signature smile.

"Hiya!(guess!). Are you going training today?" Sasuke was still brooding and Sakura still had that ugly face as if she was going to puke. Idiots.

"Yeah. Were just waiting for Naruto-baka to finish his chakra control exercise."

"Hn."

"Well what have you learned from Kakashi?"

"Well that and teamwork exercise."

"Hn."

"You need more than that to be a ninja. Like stealth. After your done with chakra control try to suppress your chakra as low as possible. That gives you another advantage. The more your stealthy the more chance of staying alive."

"Oh. I get it. How are we supposed to do that?"

"Hn."

"First find a leaf." Tatsu gave them a leaf.

"You can feel its chakra still. So I want you to use less chakra as possible. That means you have to stop moving all together." They both nodded. Tatsu had her own leaf. She suppressed the chakra from herself and the only thing they feel was the leaf in her hand. Tatsu smiled.

"After you done you might feel light headed. I'm off to train."

"You still train?"

"Yeah. I protect this village from bandits."

"Were you a ninja from the leaf?"

"Yeah. I was the dead last from the academy. It was because of I was a disgrace to my clan I was. The only one's that really liked me for me was Kushina,Minato,and my brother Shisui. Who's Hokage?"

"The Sandaime again."

"Hn."

"Right. Well Ja Be." Then she left. Just as that happened a poof was heard and out came the silver mask man with a closed eyed smile.

"Yo."

"Your late!"

"Sorry I g- what are you doing Sasuke?"

"Trying to suppress my chakra."

"Where did you learned that?"

"From that lady who was sleep in the same bed as you."

"Hn." Kakashi blushed but decided to ignore it. He was interested in this woman.

"Um was she hot?"

"What?"

"Was she pretty?"

"N-"

"Yeah." Spoke surprisingly Sasuke spoke other than that trademark of the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah she's gorgeous. She was at least a Jonin ninja. She said she was from the Uchiha clan." Sasuke then was gone running after her. Kakashi eyes widened. Another Uchiha? Alive?!

"There's another Uchiha?"

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei! She knows Naruto-baka! She said she was injured during the Kyuubi attack! But she couldn't return because she was already considered KIA."

"Hmm. What was her name?"

"Um. She told us not to tell you."

"Tell me. I'm your sensei." The way his voice sounded was sweet but for real it was serious cold ANBU.

"Her name is Tatsu Uchiha." Sakura shivered when she felt the temperature go cold. That can't be good. That's when Sakura gasp when she saw the same girl in his locket.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hello Kakashi." Spoke the Sandaime as Kakashi sat gloomy about losing his sensei. It was just him now._

 _"What is it Hokage-sama?"_

 _"I'm sorry but I've have some bad news."_

 _"Worse than than what happened?" The old man nodded sadly smiling as he opened his hand and in there was a locket. It was golden and had the Konoha leaf on the top. Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw that._

 _"She died while running away from the Hospital. A man said he saw her run into the trees going east. And you know that's where the cliffs are. She must've fallen and died from the fall. If she survived then she must've died from getting medical attention. Also from my son he told me that Tatsu loved you"_

 _"Tatsu."_

 _"this is all we found near the cliffs. I wanted you to have it." Kakashi didn't know what to say. He was always used to Rin blushing over him he didn't noticed another there the whole time it made since. She was like Obito which made him blind. He thought she was the same as him. It wasn't until after Obito died before he even tallked to her. The Sandaime already left to clear his head also he didn't want to see his reaction._

 _"Tatsu. I swear I will honor your memory."_

"Tatsu." Before he knew it he was gone too. Leaving a confused Sakura.

* * *

"Why are you so strong?" Spoke Haku as he grabs some herbs. Naruto scratched the back of his head blushing at the beautiful 'she'.

"Well at first I wanted to become Hokage but now I'm not sure. I know there was an Uzumaki out there even if she was just adopted. It makes me feel accepted. I want to get stronger so I can protect myself and my bonds."

"Do you have any precious people?"

"Yeah lots. You don't seem bad Haku so welcome to the list!" Haku eyes widened.

"Then you will grow very strong."

"Hello Naruto-kun." Spoke the loving voice Naruto knew. Naruto grinned when he saw Tatsu. He blushed seeing how his relative looked. She sure is gonna have many men on her doorstep.

"Hey Tatsu! What are you doing-"

"Hey dobe." Naruto eyes narrowed as he stared at Sasuke. That bastard.

"Remember what you want!?"

"Tatsu is my family too! Maybe I wanted to talk to her."

"Aw. That's so generous of you Sasuke-kun. Just for that I'll show you two a jutsu." Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Okay Naruto you first. This one is called Futon: finger pulse. As you send your chakra through your finger comes out wind. This is a C-rank jutsu but it can easily go to S-rank by using your whole hand.

Sasuke I'll teach you an S-rank jutsu it's called the Chidori. Don't ever use it against sparing you don't wanna kill anyone now do you?"

"Hn."

"Take." She pulled out a scroll for each one as she sense another presence.

'Shit. Kakashi's here but why is he moving fast? Crap! He knows!"

"Chidori!" That's when and electric chirping sound could be heard. It was Kakashi. The man crashed into the trees. It looked like a Bandit with a hold in his chest. Kakashi glared at the Bandit. Tatsu's eyes widened as she backed away. Haku already ran away. Tatsu was about to run but that's when she heard something that made her stop.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **How's that? Good enough so far.**


End file.
